


Since I've Been Loving You

by Voib



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Collar Mentions, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Fingering, Food, Food mentions, Harnesses, Hints of Public Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Name Calling, No penetration, Objectification, Overstimulation, Past Sub Drop, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Size Queen Dean, Sub Dean, Vibrators, Voyeurism, dom Cas, large dildo, spanking mentions, washing machine sex, whore Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voib/pseuds/Voib
Summary: Dean must have not heard the door open, because suddenly there was another voice in the room.“I see that you’re going to be a little whore tonight. You’re already leaking like a little girl,” Cas said.Dean just whimpered in response.“But that’s what you’re here for, right? Just a wet hole to fuck as I please. It doesn’t matter if you get off or not.” Cas walked slowly around the edge of the bed. “Are you ready, Dean?”“Yes, Sir.”





	Since I've Been Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first PWP; congrats to me for popping my porn cherry! As per usual, this is slightly unrealistic BDSM and if you're interested in the practice, please do tons of research and try to talk to people who know what they are doing. Don't just read porn on the internet then go on FetLife. 
> 
> PS: this is not beta read at all or even reviewed by me. All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> PSS: The use of the 'women are whores' trope in this fic is entirely fictional and I know that Dean and Cas are respectin' women every day of the week, but Dean just happens got get off on stuff that's like that.

Dean only heard the door click open before he had set down the TV’s remote and made his way to the bedroom. Cas, of course, knew where he was going since Cas had been the one to premeditate it. 

Dean’s soft padding down the hallway did little to distract from the excitement bubbling in his stomach. Finally, he made it to the door that led to the comfort that was their bedroom. 

The door opened quietly, worn from years of use, and was closed in the same way. Dean immediately started to untie his shoes, setting them gently to the side. Over the sound of the AC, Dean could just make out the sound of Cas rummaging through the cabinets for a snack. 

The pants were next and they came off easily enough. 

Once Dean was finally exposed to the open air, he felt his skin tingle with excitement. Today, they had wanted to try something new. 

Dean, now as naked as the day he was born, crawled up the bed and settled on his hands and knees. His cock was getting hard from the anticipation, but Dean chose to ignore it as he grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside drawer. 

The click of the cap sent a little shiver down Dean’s spine. He got some of the liquid on his fingers and stretched a hand underneath his body just so he could reach his hole. 

The tender rubbing at his entrance reminded him that Cas should have been doing the same thing 5 minutes ago. He whimpered at the thought of Cas holding him down like he had last night. 

Soon enough, Dean got tired of the teasing and slowly started to dip a finger inside. The hint of penetration had a drop of precum leak from his cock. 

Dean must have not heard the door open, because suddenly there was another voice in the room. 

“I see that you’re going to be a little whore tonight. You’re already leaking like a little girl,” Cas said. 

Dean just whimpered in response. 

“But that’s what you’re here for, right? Just a wet hole to fuck as I please. It doesn’t matter if you get off or not.” Cas walked slowly around the edge of the bed. “Are you ready, Dean?” 

“Yes, Sir," Dean replied. 

“Did you want the collar tonight? Either way, you’re still mine,” Cas added. 

“No collar, Sir. I love being yours, but I don’t want weird shaped bruises when I go into the shop tomorrow.” 

“Ok. Are you ready for this scene? It’s going to be one of the more ‘wild’ things we’ve done.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Are you emotionally stable and in the right mind set?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Good, we don’t need you bullying yourself again.” 

Dean shifted from where he was on his knees. He heard Cas plundering around the room, but he didn’t want to see what he was doing. Dean wanted everything to be a surprise. 

The sound of a drawer opening made Dean flinch. 

“Relax, Dean, and close your eyes.” 

Suddenly, the feeling of silk wrapping around his eyes made him feel a little more safe. The blindfold was secured around his head and left Dean waiting in anticipation. 

The soft click of a cap accompanied with the feeling of a finger probing his hole made Dean whimper. 

“Already so loose. Are you really that much of a whore? You couldn’t wait for me to prep my own fuckhole, so you had to do it yourself. If you weren’t only here for my pleasure, I would have to spank you,” Cas murmured between thrusting his fingers into Dean’s hole. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Are you ready for something more, Dean? 

“Yes, Sir. Anything you want, Sir,” Dean replied automatically. 

Cas slowly slid his hand down Dean’s back and put pressure on the back of Dean’s neck, “You’re such a good boy.”

Abruptly, Cas pulled his hand away and moved away from the bed and back to the drawer. Cas shuffled around a bit before he returned to the bed and behind Dean. 

“We’re going to start with these so we can loosen you up a bit.” 

Cas slowly lubed up the first anal bead before he pressed it to Dean’s hole. Dean hissed at the cold lube. 

“Relax, sweetheart. If you can’t take these, how are we ever going to get to the main event?” 

The first bead popped into Dean’s hole and the second one was rapidly being pushed in. Dean could feel the first one being forced down into his guts and settling in his lower abdomen. He was tempted to reach up and rub his belly to see if he could feel anything. 

Eventually, Cas got impatient and began pushing them in two at a time. Dean was loosened up enough that it didn’t hurt him. 

His intestines were slowly being distorted by the sheer mass of the beads being forced into his system. His stomach began to ache. 

Dean let out a low whimper and pulled his hand under his body and up to his stomach. _God, he could feel them underneath his skin as Cas kept pushing them in._

Dean’s cock, having gone flaccid from inactivity, was now starting to harder again as the beads kept pressing on his prostate. 

“One more, Dean, and then we can finally be done with these,” Cas praised. 

Dean felt so full. He’d never been able to take the whole strand before. Dean’s lower belly was probably distended and pushing out. He could feel it. 

The last bead pushed in with a bit of effort — Dean was so full after all — and Cas kept his thumb pressed on Dean’s hole to keep them inside. 

“So good, Dean. So _beautiful._ ” 

“Sir, I feel so full. I can feel them pushing on my skin and bumping around,” Dean whined. 

“Let’s take them out, then.” 

Cas took his thumb off of Dean’s hole and the first bead popped out easily. After that, Cas slowly pulled each bead past Dean’s prostate until Dean was a shaking, sweaty mess. Dean’s cock kept dripping pre cum on the bedspread. 

“Good boy,” Cas praised. He put his hand back on Dean’s neck and then, with the other hand, added more lube to Dean’s hole. 

Cas slowly brought the pink dildo to Dean’s hole. It was one of the largest they had ever played with, but Dean could definitely take it. Cas rubbed it against Dean’s hole, teasing him open. She tip sunk in a few inches and Dean struggled not to tense from the nervousness and pleasure. 

The dildo took a second to sink all the way in, but Dean loved each agonizing moment. The pastel colored silicone was stretching him wide and keeping him open. It felt just as good as the beads. 

Cas let it stay there while keeping the flat of his palm against the flared base. This was where the real fun would begin. Cas reached over to the side of the bed where he had discarded the harness. “Stand up, Dean. I’ll help you.”

Holding the dildo inside of Dean, Cas helped Dean maneuver with his blindfold on until Dean was standing at the end of the bed. Cas bent down and made Dean lift up each leg so he could get the harness up his bow legs. 

Dean shivered slightly as the material rubbed against his legs. 

“I made something for you, toy. I took a harness and modified it,” Cas said matter-of-factly. 

“Thank you, sir.” 

Cas had let go of the fake cock when he was pulling the harness up so now it was peeking out between the cheeks of Dean’s ass. Cas pushed it back in and reveled in Dean’s desperate moan. 

The harness was pulled up properly onto Dean’s hips and adjusted so it held the dildo in place. Dean’s hips and cock were slightly thrust forward by Dean’s reflexes when he felt the harness secure the toy. 

“Give me your hand, toy,” Cas said gently. 

Dean reached his rough hand out in front of him and hoped that he would touch Cas. When his hand met Cas’, Dean grabbed on tight and started to rub his thumb across the ridges in a loving manner. 

Cas slowly led Dean out into the hall and towards the back of the house. They passed the kitchen where and Dean gasped a little at the cold tile on his feet. 

Cas was suddenly reminded as to why he was a traditionalist. The sleek machines that decorated their kitchen worked well, but they didn’t have the same sentiment as something older. Which was why Cas still had a washing machine from 1990. 

Once they had reached the back of the house, Cas stopped Dean in front of the washing machine. “Do you know where we are?”

“Are we in the washroom?” Dean replied. 

“Yes, pet. Do you know why?”

“Because I didn’t wash my hands after coming home from the grocery store?” Dean asked with an air of seriousness. 

“Good guess, but no. You forgot to wash your clothes,” Cas responded. 

Dean’s face turned to one of confusion, but he didn’t question Cas’ logic. 

“I’m going to have you put your clothes in the washer and then you’re going to wait for them to clean.” 

Dean still had a confused frown on his face. “Yes, sir?”

“What are you waiting for? Go.”

Dean hesitated but soon reached out around him to find a wall or another object. His hand first bumped into the washing machine and he felt around for the lid. He opened it up and then reached forward for the soap. He grabbed the box of powder soap and the measuring cup with a frown on his face. _How am I supposed to do this?_

Dean’s frown deepened. He opened the little spout on the top of the box and tried to pour the soap into the cup, feeling how full it was with his finger as he went. Dean eventually dumped a rough estimate of the how much he was supposed to use into the bottom of the machine. 

Dean set the box and cup back before he turned around and tried to find his laundry. He bent over near the laundry basket and felt the silicone inside of him rub over his prostate. His cock sent a dribble of pre cum drip onto the floor. Dean let out a hitched moan and a little pant. 

Cas who had been watching Dean work while leaned up against the wall, let a smirk grace his face. 

Dean grabbed the clothes he could find that littered the floor and stuffed them into the washing machine. Each time he bent over, the dildo sent shocks of pleasure up his spine and left him desperate. By now, he was biting his lip every time the dildo grazed his prostate. 

Dean finally got all of the clothes he could feel in the washing machine, so he let himself take a deep breath before saying, “Finished, sir.”

“Start the cycle, toy.”

Dean turned around and felt for the job that would start the old machine. He clicked the knob to the right twice before he pushed it down. The machine began to pour water into its drum. 

“Good boy. Now, make make sure that it’s working. Sit on it.”

Dean was confused -- the washing machine was just spitting out water -- but he complied anyways. He hopped up on top of the still machine and let out a groan when the dildo pushed inside of him. “It feels good, sir. I like the toy.” 

“Good. Now just wait for the spin cycle to start.”

Dean realized what Cas was up to and felt a little excitement buzz in his chest. He’d heard of girls getting off on washing machines, but guys? Dean’s curiosity made him feel giddy. 

Dean heard the water stop flowing into the barrel of the machine and the agitator start to gently move the clothes around. The slight vibrations hit the metal pieces of the harness and, in turn, the hard base of the dildo nestled inside of him. Dean let out a low moan. “It feels good, sir,” Dean spoke out in the empty air. 

“I thought you would like this, toy. I left the front door unlocked so anyone could come into the house and see you behaving like a _dirty whore_.” 

Dean heard Cas unzip his slacks and begin to touch himself, judging by the slight moan that followed his previous sentence. 

“Would you like that? Do you want someone to watch you get off like a girl? Without touching your little cock?” 

“ _Fuck._ ” Dean let out a breathy moan as the washing machine sped up and started in on its cycle. Dean’s weeping cock dribbled into its white finish. “Yes, sir.” 

The slick sound coming from wherever Cas was in the room sped up. 

Dean started to grind down on the dildo and thrust his leaking cock up into the air in hopes of some contact that would never come. “Keep going, sir. _Please_?” 

Cas let out a dark chuckle. “You’re so desperate for anything I’ll give you. I could spank your ass chery red and you’d still ask for more. Because that’s what you are: a desperate, dirty little whore who gets off on whatever I say.” Cas spoke quieter, “But god do I love you for it.” 

“It feels so good, sir. God, I think I’m gonna come,” Dean cried desperately. The sweet grind of the toy against his prostate was overwhelming and the feeling of the iminent orgasm? He’d never come untouched before. 

“Really, pet? I thought you would last long than that. But I always seem to forget what a fucking _slut_ you are. Are you going to come like a girl from that toy? Are you going to squirt all over the floor and the machine until you can’t anymore? Maybe I should just leave you there until the clothes are done, have you come a few more times. I’ll leave you there all night if I have to.”

The thought of being left on the machine until the cycle finished let a thrill run up Dean’s cock. They had played with overstimulation a few times and it always left Dean feeling especially objectified. “God, yes. Please, sir. I need to come --” 

Cas’ soft groans finally reached a crescendo as he came over his hand. His eyes trailed Dean’s quivering form as he came down from the lingering high. “Not tonight. I want to get to bed, pet.” Cas’ face held a devious smirk, “Come right now or else don’t come at all.”

“Cas, sir, I need --” Dean let out a load moan and his face fell open to pleasure as his orgasm got closer and closer. 

“Come for me, whore. Maybe someone will walk in right now and see you being such a promiscuous bitch. That’s what you are, a wet hole to fuck and --”

Dean’s whole body tensed up as his orgasm ripped through him. His cock dribbled semen down the side of the machine and onto the floor. Dean’s body convulsed in slight twitches as his face was poised in pleasure. The washing machine, as always, kept going and Dean’s face started to change to one of discomfort. “Stop. It’s too much, too --”

Cas quickly helped Dean off of the washing machine and let him fall, loose limbed and weak, into his arms. Dean sagged in his arms as Cas guided them back to the bedroom where he quickly wiped the come off of both of them. 

Cas laid Dean down on the bed and slowly took off his blindfold so he could get adjusted to the light. “We need to take the harness off, sweetheart,” Cas cooed quietly. 

Dean’s dazed face gave a slight nod and Cas slowly turned him over onto his side. He untightened the harness and brought it off of Dean’s legs. He pulled the dildo out and saw Dean give a slight wince. Cas gave Dean a kiss on his temple to compensate. “You did so good and I love you _so much_ for it.” 

Dean gave a slight smile to Cas that returned the sentiment before he turned onto his back and started to try to doze off. Cas quickly stopped him. “We need to eat something, honey.”

Dean mumbled in disagreement and let a pout grace over his face. 

Cas gave a loving smile. Dean always acted like a child when he came down from the endorphin rush. “I got some more of those mini pies, if you want, but you still have to eat a little something for me.”

Dean groaned quietly into his pillow but eventually tried to roll over. He was so tired that Cas had to help him. He sat Dean up in the bed and quickly ran to the kitchen to fish something out of the fridge. He brought back some fried rice that they had gotten earlier and a dark chocolate bar, as was customary. 

He gave Dean the box of takeout and waited for him to open his tired eyes and try to eat some. “Just a few bites of this, some chocolate and something to drink. Only then can you go to sleep, ok?”

Dean nodded solemnly and started to take a few bites of the rice. He finished about 10 spoonfuls before he said he was done. 

“Good job, beautiful.” With the pet names, it helped Dean calm down after a serious night of hearing how ‘bad’ he was, so Cas continued to use them in excess. 

Dean ate some chocolate and some milk from the fridge before he passed out cold on top of the blankets. Cas pulled the abandoned comforter over Dean’s body and then went to change out of his clothes. 

Clothes forgotten, Cas slipped into bed with Dean and gave him a frank kiss on the temple before he, too, collapsed into sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment, a kudo and maybe think about checking out my tumblr. [origin-void.tumblr.com] I write most or any prompts that people put in my ask box.


End file.
